starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Lando Calrissian
|subespecie = |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,77 metros''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' |peso = 79 kilogramas |cabelo = Preto |olhos = Pretos |pele = Negra |cibernética = |era = |clã = |kajidic = |afiliação =*Colônia da Cidade das Nuvens *Império Galáctico *Aliança pela Restauração da República **Esquadrão Dourado *Nova RepúblicaAftermath **Forças Armadas da Nova RepúblicaStar Wars Battlefront II *LevanteStar Wars: A Rebelião |casta = |domínio = |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Lando Calrissian foi um humano contrabandista, apostador, e jogador de baralho que se tornou Barão Administrador da Cidade das Nuvens e, posteriormente, um general na Aliança Rebelde. Ele foi o dono da Millennium Falcon antes de perdê-la para Han Solo em um jogo de sabacc. Depois de perder a Falcon, Calrissian encerrou seus dias de contrabandista e se tornou um empreendedor, montando pequenas operações de mineração no planeta Lothal e eventualmente se tornando o líder da Cidade das Nuvens nos céus do planeta Bespin. Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, Darth Vader chegou à Cidade das Nuvens para montar uma armadilha para seu filho, Luke Skywalker. Como parte da armadilha, o Lorde Sombrio dos Sith forçou Calrissian a enganar um grupo de rebeldes, incluindo Solo e a Princesa Leia Organa, levando-os para as mãos de Vader. Embora Vader tivesse prometido deixar a Cidade das Nuvens sem uma presença Imperial, Calrissian sentiu que o acordo havia sido alterado a ponto de não poder mais tolerá-lo. Ele alertou seus cidadãos da iminente ocupação Imperial e ordenou uma evacuação. Ele libertou os rebeldes sob custódia das tropas Imperiais e ajudou-os a tentar salvar Solo, que havia sido congelado em carbonita, de Boba Fett, mas o caçador de recompensas escapou. Lando se juntou à Aliança Rebelde e se dedicou a encontrar Han Solo. Depois de o localizar no palácio de Jabba o Hutt em Tatooine, ele participou da operação de resgate. Os rebeldes participantes retornaram à frota e Calrissian foi promovido a general, se voluntariando para liderar o ataque à Estrela da Morte II durante a Batalha de Endor. Durante a batalha, ele pilotou a Millenium Falcon até o núcleo da estação de batalha, dando o tiro que a destruiu. Biografia Início de vida e carreira thumb|170px|left|Lando Calrissian Lando Calrissian nasceu no planeta Socorro aproximadamente trinta anos antes da Batalha de Yavin. Durante sua juventude, ele se tornou um contrabandista e um apostador, jogando e apostando num jogo de baralho conhecido como sabacc. Ele viajou pela galáxia e pilotou um cargueiro leve YT-1300 chamado de Millennium Falcon, uma nave que ele considerava ter salvado sua vida em diversas ocasiões. Ele acabou perdendo a Millennium Falcon para Han Solo em um jogo de sabacc—onde Solo talvez tenha trapaceado. Após perder a Falcon, Calrissian encerrou seus dias de contrabandista. Ele se reinventou como um suposto homem de negócios respeitável, e se referia a si mesmo como um "empreendedor galáctico." Quando ele tinha 26, Calrissian encontrou um criminoso conhecido como Azmorigan, que o introduziu a Cikatro Vizago, um lorde do crime Devaroniano que operava no planeta da Orla Exterior Lothal. Calrissian comprou um pedaço de terra de Vizago em Lothal, onde o ex-contrabandista pretendia iniciar uma operação de mineração de minerais preciosos. Para conduzir seus negócios de forma discreta, sem atrair a atenção do Império Galáctico e seus regulamentos, ele planejou comprar um de Azmorigan; esses animais eram capazes de farejar minerais de forma tão eficiente quanto uma dúzia de escâneres de mineração. Para tal, ele precisaria de uma nave que podia evitar o bloqueio Imperial ao redor do planeta; Calrissian havia tentado contrabandear equipamento de mineração para a superfície, mas foi impedido pelo Império. Era do Império Em 4 DBY, Lando foi citado por Luke Skywalker para Leia Organa, com aquele estando no planeta de Tatooine tentado uma forma de resgatar Han Solo do palácio de Jabba, o Hutt. Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia Era da Nova República Em 4 DBY, Lando foi citado por Kars Tal-Korla durante o Bloqueio de Ferro quando Kars buscava informações sobre o Governador Adelhard. Marcas da Guerra Aparições * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Lando, Parte I'' *''Lando, Parte II'' *''Lando, Parte III'' *''Lando, Parte IV'' *''Lando, Parte V'' * *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''O Retorno de Jedi: Cuidado com o Lado Sombrio da Força!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' * *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' * * * * * * * * ; image #5 * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Destiny'' — Empire at War *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide'' * * * * * * * * ; imagens #14, 15 * * * * * * * * ; imagem #3 * * * * * * ; imagem #11 * ; imagem #12 * ; imagem #8 }} Notas e referências Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Contrabandistas Categoria:Almirantes e generais da Aliança